Mitsuhama
Background Mitsuhama is a corporation in the Shadowrun Universe, and part of the show's meta game. In Corporate SINs Most of Mitsuhama's warehouse in South Lake Union was obliterated by the mysterious indigo dragon that wreaked havoc, seemingly at random, on election night.See . Metagame Plots Mitsuhama's base on Mars has been the subjet of a plot involving the following spaceships: MSS Kurosawa The MSS Kurosawa was a spaceship sent by Mitsuhama to rescue the stranded crew of the CCSS Niedt. It was destroyed by an explosion that claimed the lives of the whole crew. The Seattle Street News suggestedSee the report in . that Mitsuhama may have detonated the MSS Kurosawa on purpose to avoid a new CFD outbreak on Earth. In a follow-up reportSee ., the Seattle Street News revealed that Mitsuahama's CCSS Niedt and MSS Miyazaki had entered a race with two Ares ships to salvage debris from the MSS Kurosawa. MSS Miyazaki The MSS Miyazaki is a Mitsuhama-owned Alexander-classed vessel launched to join the CCSS Niedt in a mission to salvage the wreckage of Mitsuhama's MSS Kurosawa. Business ventures in the Corporate Metagame The division called Communications Star Systems has, according to information leaked by a member of Mitsuhama’s engineering divisionSee ., developed some tech that allows for extremely high speed connections to the Matrix from Mars and back, via an extensive hub of satellite nodes. It hopes to implement this tech around Earth for future space endeavors. The Dawn Suit Robotic Exoskeleton is made to elevate the capabilities of the body, to make it faster, stronger, and more efficient. According to the MCT corporate literature, the Dawn Suit is aimed to service construction workers and first responders. The suit is shipped all over the world and picked up by a large number of different forces.Adapted from a story in . Mitsuhama representatives have claimed that the Dawn Suit gives protection to wearers from CFDSee .. Mitsuhama talked to Seattle Street News about Cyberware and offered insights about their strategy: “In the vein of Cybernetics, or Cyberware, Mitsuhama has taken the approach of overcoming the growing dependencies to magic several of our competitors have taken. We’re excited to see this area grow as further development of the '''Dawn Suits' continue. Just yesterday a colleague of mine told me a story of a woman who worked in Health & Safety and was able to quickly, on her own, remove layers of rubble that had trapped a puppy and child who was in the wrong place as a magical experiment went awry. Quite terrible.“ Mitsuhama seemed to attribute their success in cyberware, despite their small market share, to their experience in magically diminished locations, “As you know, Mitsuhama has rebuilt much of the lost colony on Mars, where magics dwindle, making it ideal for technological enhancement and prime for research and development. We believe Cybernetics will only improve much of what we already do, including Matrix Services, Robotics, and Aerospace allowing us to better connect with whomever tries to integrate with our technologies in a holistic manner.” This reporter pushed the Mitsuhama representative on its rhetoric that seemed to distance itself from magic and the Magical Goods market, and the source let slip some interesting news, saying, “Of course, we don’t completely disregard magic and it’s importance on Earth; as such plan to dive into that area again to remain competitive and empathetic to those who want to dip into both realms. For instance, Cyberware that doesn’t impact those of a spiritual nature; attempting to keep our spirits clean. We try to remain inclusive at Mitsuhama.” The Mitsuhama rep indicates that perhaps Mitsuhama might enter into the Magical Goods market.''See . Mars news Mitsuhama at some point planned on using underground reserves of frozen water to develop Mars.See . Mitsuhama supported Project Exodus, a plan to take all the CFD infected (including their community on Mars) out of the solar system by 2080.See . All of these plans had seemingly been scrapped when, according to Seattle Street News reporter demmalition1, Mitsuhama sent its Watney-Hellas Mars base on a crash course with Earth, and more precisely towards Japan's capital Neo-Tokyo. Mitsuhama allegedly intended to infect millions of metahumans with CFD, then save the day with its New Dawn protective suits and a secret cure for CFD. The threat was mostly averted by Evo's Sillysonny when he crashed Evo's space station into Mitsuhama's Mars base. The possibly contaminated debris of the crash, however, were of concern to populations in a large area covering the Seattle Metroplex, the North American west coast, Japan and various Pacific Ocean locations.See . Category:Metagame Category:Organizations